


Captain Spiderman

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Gen, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Captain Spiderman

Being pregnant and keeping up with a six-nearly-seven year old was no easy task, but if anyone could do it and do it well, it was JJ. The pains in her stomach were becoming more intense every day; her and Will’s new little boy was growing day-by-day, and he was situated in her stomach in such a way that his head was pressing against her ribs - it was a good thing she already loved him to death. “Mom!” Henry screamed from his room, his voice already so different from the little man that splashed bubbles in her face in the bathtub. “Can we watch The Winter Soldier?”

“Of course, Henry,” she called back. Both Jack and Henry had been obsessed with seeing the movie. She and Aaron had taken them to see it in theaters numerous times. “Just get everything ready and let me make myself a sandwich. Your brother is hungry!” She laughed to herself as her stomach growled, loud enough so that when Henry ran out for a second, he heard it himself. 

Even though he was getting older, Henry still held that lovely innocence she hoped he’d never truly lose. He pressed his head up to his mother’s stomach. “How can he be hungry? He doesn’t even have a mouth yet.”

JJ smiled down at him and grabbed his cheeks. “You’re right, my love. What moms mean when they’re pregnant, is that having another person in there uses more energy, which makes your own body extra hungry. That’s what I mean when I say your brother is hungry.”

“Oh! That makes sense.” And in a flash, he was gone again, running down the hallway toward his room to get ready. Considering last week’s shopping trip and Halloween, which was fast-approaching, JJ knew exactly what getting ready meant. 

As she fixed herself a sandwich, she slathered peanut butter in thick layers that would probably stick the bottom of her mouth to the top, but she didn’t care. All she wanted lately were peanut butter sandwiches with giant glasses of milk - protein and calcium she was not short on. One would think she’d get sick of peanut butter after downing it day and night for months on end, but she proved them all wrong by sticking the slices of bread together and then using a spoon to eat an additional scoop of peanut butter right out of the jar. Even Henry knew that’s what she was doing. “Can I get a peanut butter spoon too?”

“Yea!” She called out, and lo and behold she could barely get the word out. For a moment, she stood in the kitchen not knowing where to go; she called it mommy brain. After she snapped herself out of it, she placed the sandwich on a plate and grabbed her glass, not forgetting her spoon of peanut butter for Henry.

Just as she’d thought, he ran out of his room with the DVD in hand, decked out from head to toe in his Captain America outfit. As soon as Spiderman came out again (what was this, the seventh one), he was definitely going to be a Spider fan though. Until then, his giant shield (which doubled as a backpack) and his red, white and blue outfit would have to do. Grabbing the peanut butter spoon, he placed it in his mouth and pulled the DVD out and turning the movie on before returning to the couch. He bounced up and down on the couch, so full of life and energy that JJ couldn’t comprehend in her current state. She loved her boys, both living and in utero, but she was beyond tired. Thankfully, she only had a few months left; she was more than ready to not be pregnant anymore. “Why do you love Captain America so much?” she asked her son, fully expecting to get the typical answer of “he’s so cool,” “he can kick butt,” or “he’s a superhero, duh,” but she took him by surprise.

“He reminds me of you and Daddy and Uncle Spencer,” he said without missing a beat.

“How so?”

Henry turned to his mother, his eyes wise with confusion as if he was surprised his mother didn’t already know the answer. “Because you fight the bad guys for the people who can’t fight for themselves. I wanna be like you and Daddy and Uncle Spencer when I grow up.”

JJ’s heart melted, the little man in her tummy kicking too as if to confirm his brother’s beliefs. She leaned over as much as her stomach would allow and gave her soon-to-be eldest a kiss on the head. “You can be anything you want to be,” she said softly, pulling him into her as the movie started up. “If you want to be my very own Captain America, then that’s what you’ll be.”

“What if I want to be Spiderman?”

JJ giggled and ran her hands through her son’s hair. “You can be Captain Spiderman then.”


End file.
